Rabbit hole
by Jenn11
Summary: Takes place a few months post ep 3-10. Jenny’s gone down the rabbit hole, and Chuck’s the only one who can drag her back out. Chair romance. Chuck and Jenny family bonding.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rabbit hole

Rating: K+

Author: Jen

A/N: Takes place post ep 3-10. Jenny's gone down the rabbit hole, and Chuck's the only one who can drag her back out.

Be careful, Jennifer Humphrey. If you come down the rabbit hole, it's going to take more than Blair Waldorf and your army of minions to drag you back out.

This takes place at the van der Bass Humphrey home – a few months post 3-10

Chuck wished he could say he was surprised when he saw that Jenny was the only member of the van der Bass Humphrey clan missing.

"Charles. Thank you for coming," Lily greeted as he walked in.

"It sounded important. S. Eric," he greeted. "Rufus. Dan," he added to be polite.

Once they were all seated Rufus spoke. "I'm worried about Jenny. I think she might have gotten involved with something. Gotten in over her head."

"She's been 'in over her head' for more than a month," Chuck answered.

Rufus stood, and all but yelled, "You've known and you've just let it happen! Do you really still hate me that much!? I thought we were passed that!"

"Dad," Dan said, grabbing his father's arm.

Chuck looked Rufus in the eyes. "We are. Calm down and I'll explain."

Rufus let out a deep breathe. If Jenny was involved in the kinds of things he feared she was, Chuck was the best one to deal with it. Maybe the only one who could deal with it. It was part of the reason they called him. That, and Lily had long refused to have any family event without inviting Chuck.

"One of the tools she's spending time with has diplomatic immunity. That's given her some immunity as well – so far. The cops haven't paid any attention to them."

This time it was Dan who spoke. "You're leaving my sister's protection to some-"

Chuck cut him off. "I'm Chuck Bass. Of course I wouldn't trust Jenny's protection to some euro-trash punk. And cops are the least of my concerns for her. I have people keeping an eye on her. If anything happens I'll know. I've also made sure the appropriate people know Jenny is under my protection."

FLASHBACK

"The Chief will see you now," said the woman, smiling at Chuck and leading into the office of the New York City Police Chief.

"Mr. Bass."

"Chief. Thank you for meeting me," Chuck greeted as they shook hands.

"Of course. Please have a seat," the Chief directed, returning to sit behind his desk.

"I have a… situation. It may end up requiring your help."

The Chief just raised an eyebrow.

"My… step sister, Jennifer Humphrey, has been spending time with people she shouldn't. So far she's avoided trouble. But if she ever get brought in by your men…"

"I'll make sure they know to treat her as a witness, not a suspect - and contact you immediately."

Chuck smiled. "Thank you. I'll talk to Lily and Blair about holding a charity event for the policeman's widows and orphans fund. And make a large donation myself, of course."

"Thank you, Mr. Bass," the Chief said, smiling. "My daughter adores your step sister, Serena."

"Call me and we can arrange for them to meet," Chuck replied.

A few hours later Chuck stood in the club owner's office, looking through the 1 way glass into the VIP area. Nick, the club's owner, stood beside him.

"See the blonde?" Chuck asked, indicating Jenny.

"Of course. She's become a regular. But I heard you had a girl. Smokin' hot brunette from the pictures of your two I've seen in the papers," Nick commented.

Chuck smirked. "And I'd like to get back to my smokin' hot girl. Just let people know the blonde – Jenny Humphrey – is under my protection. If they have a problem with her, bring it to me, not Jenny. I have people watching her, so I'll know if they don't do as I ask."

"Of course, Chuck. I'll spread the word."

"Thanks, Nick. I have a few other people I have to see about this issue. I'll talk to you later."

"Chuck… If Jenny isn't your girl…"

"She's family," Chuck said before leaving.

Nick decided he'd have a meeting with his bar tenders and bouncers after the club closed. He had to make sure they knew to take care of Jenny Humphrey. Because messing with Chuck Bass' family was the definition of 'dangerous'. And he didn't think ignorance would be accepted as an excuse.

END FLASHBACK

"So what are we going to do?" Serena asked. Eric noticed she was looking at Chuck, not their mother or Rufus. They all knew Chuck was the only one who could help Jenny now.

"We bring her home!" Rufus said.

"If we drag her back kicking and screaming she'll just wait a bit then disappear down the rabbit hole again. This time even deeper," Chuck said.

"Hate to say it, but he's right," Dan agreed.

Lily and Serena both nodded in agreement.

Chuck continued, "She's safe for now, and I'll make sure she stays safe. We have to wait until she's ready to come home."

"And do everything we can to make her want to come back home," Lily added. "We find ways to make her want to be here with us."

Serena smiled brightly and nodded her agreement. Dan and Rufus also relaxed. Chuck and Eric shared a look. They both knew the others were being naive, but neither said anything.

Finally Rufus looked at Chuck. "I know I'm going to regret asking this… but what, exactly, has Jenny been doing?"

"She isn't a dealer, but she's been present at more than a few drug deals. As a witness… and a buyer. She's going to clubs, and other places, that… no father would want his daughter going to. She's drinking more than is healthy."

"Guys?" Dan asked.

"Just one guy. But… yeah."

"How could you know that?" Rufus asked.

"The guy bragged about it," Chuck admitted.

"To you?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. He's an idiot, but not suicidal. I heard it second hand, but I trust the source. And their behavior in public makes it very believable."

"It's a miracle that hasn't hit Gossip Girl yet," Serena noted.

"Remember that with us, Gossip Girl kept some of the best scandals to use at the right time," Chuck said.

"You think she knows, but is holding the story," Eric said.

"It makes sense," Dan agreed.

"Our best way to save her, at least from Gossip Girl, might be to have a bigger scandal that overshadows hers," Serena put in. "I can at least take care of that part."

"Serena…" Lily said.

"Not me as the scandal. Just finding one we can use," Serena said. She shared a look with Chuck. If it came down to it, she would use herself as the scandal to protect Jenny, and they both knew it.

"Why are you so willing to help Jenny?" Dan asked Chuck, suddenly curious.

"I owe her. I'm sure you remember that night…I didn't protect her then. But I will now. I owe her that much."

Serena and Dan both flashed back to being on the roof the night of the Kiss on the Lips party.

"What are you talking about, Chuck? Dan?" Rufus asked, looking between them.

"A couple years ago I didn't protect Jenny. I betrayed her trust and came… far too close… to hurting her. Thankfully, Dan, Serena, and Blair arrived before any damage was done."

Dan turned to his father. "Dad, nothing happened. Don't worry about it." He was surprised to find himself defending Chuck, but then, the Chuck in the room tonight was very, very different from the Chuck who had been on the roof that night.

Just then they heard the door open. Several, seemingly endless, seconds later she walked into the living room where the others were gathered. "What's going on?"

They all noticed she was a bit high. In truth, she was coming down form the high, and had come home to crash and get some sleep.

"We were just spending family time together. Talking," Serena answered.

"About rabbit holes, and girls who disappear down them," Chuck added, staring into Jenny's eyes. He then looked at the rest of his family. "'Night," he said before leaving.

"I'm going to bed," Jenny said. "If you want to lecture me, you can do it in the morning." With that, she headed to her room.

Chuck was happy to find Blair waiting in his suite. She moved into his open arms, and he held her close for a few minutes, both remaining silent. He pulled back and kissed her lips gently before leading her to the couch.

"How are they?" Blair asked from her position curled up in his lap.

"Worried."

"About Jenny? It's about time. She's lucky to have you looking out for her."

"She's family."

"I know. I just wish I could do more to help."

A memory of something he'd told Jenny months before flashed in Chuck's mind.

Be careful, Jennifer Humphrey. If you come down the rabbit hole, it's going to take more than Blair Waldorf and your army of minions to drag you back out.

"So do I, Blair," he agreed.

"Let's go to bed. You look exhausted."

"Exhausted but not sleepy," he murmured suggestively, running his hand up her leg.

"Then we definitely need to go to bed," she said, standing up, and holding her hand out to him in invitation.

He took it and followed her to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter….

Chapter 2

"Bass," Chuck answered his phone, not recognizing the number on the Caller ID. He and Blair were having a late dinner, and he sent her an apologetic look.

"Mr. Bass, this is Captain Santos with the NYPD. We have a Jennifer Humphrey here, as a witness to a drug overdose. The Chief said to contact you."

"What's your address?"

Santos gave the Precinct address.

"I'll be there soon," Chuck said, then hung up the phone.

Once they arrived at the Precinct Blair waited in the limo as Chuck went inside.

"Mr. Bass. I've been expecting you," greeted the police captain.

"Captain," Chuck greeted, shaking the other man's hand. "My sister?"

"This way. She's with one of my female detectives. We haven't asked her any questions yet. I thought it would be best to wait until you arrived," Santos explained.

"Thank you. Does she need a lawyer?"

"No. She's just a witness," Santos assured him, stopping before a door and opening it.

"Chuck," Jenny said. She figured it was better to have him there, than any of the rest of the family.

"Give us a few minutes," Chuck told the detective.

Seeing her captain nod, she followed him from the room.

"What happened?"

"A few of us were hanging out. Shannon was doing heroin. She did too much. I called 911 and stayed until the ambulance got there. I'm the good girl in this one, Chuck. I did the right thing."

"What drugs were you doing? You into heroin now, or is it still coke?"

She tried to pull off an offended look, but it fell short – at guilty.

"Don't bother trying to lie. I just want to make sure we don't need to get you to a hospital," Chuck said.

"I'm fine. I'd just done a little coke," she admitted. She'd never have been able to admit it to Dan, or her father, but she knew Chuck had done a lot worse than a little coke, and wouldn't judge her.

"Fine. Give them your statement, then I'm taking you home," Chuck said.

Chuck opened the door, and the detective came back in. Chuck remained in the room as Jenny gave her statement. While Jenny would never admit it aloud, she was glad to have Chuck there. She figured they'd have tested her for drugs and been a lot harder on her, if she wasn't Chuck Bass' step sister.

On the way home, Chuck turned to her. "I don't suppose this has convinced you to come back home for real?"

"It was a stupid thing, Chuck. She's at the hospital, and will be fine in a day or two. It's not a big deal."

Blair responded before Chuck could. "Jenny, I told you a Queen had to be cold… But this is taking it a bit far. Your friend is in the hospital."

"She wasn't a friend. Just someone Damien knew. I called 911 and stayed until the ambulance got there," Jenny defended herself.

"Speaking of Damien, where is he?" Chuck asked, his tone low and dangerous.

"He left as soon as I called 911. Didn't want a scandal for his father," Jenny replied. "Are you going to tell my dad and Lily what happened?"

"I already called them while I was waiting for you," Blair said.

Jenny fell into a sullen silence.

Lily and Rufus were waiting when they arrived.

"Jenny, are you okay?" Rufus asked, worried.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Good. You're also in a lot of trouble. We'll talk in a few minutes. For now, go to your room," Rufus told her.

Jenny headed to her room, sulking.

Lily looked at Chuck. "The police?"

"Everything's fine. She just gave a witness statement that it was an accidental overdose," Chuck said.

"Thank you, Chuck."

"I did the easy part. Dealing with the police. You've got the hard part…"

"Dealing with Jenny," Rufus finished.

"At least she isn't the one in the hospital," Blair said.

"God forgive me, but I almost wish it was. That might have finally gotten through to her. This doesn't seem to have," Lily said.

A few minutes later chuck and Blair left.

Two weeks later the ringing of Chuck's phone woke him, and Blair, who was nestled against him. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Michael, one of men he had watching over Jenny.

"What happened?" Chuck asked, now wide awake.

"There was a situation with Jenny. We're on our way to you. Or do you want us to meet you somewhere else?"

"Here is fine. We'll be waiting. I assume you know not to parade her through the lobby?"

"Of course not, Mr. Bass. We'll use the elevator directly form the parking garage."

Blair kissed Chuck's shoulder, then climbed out of bed and put on her robe. Chuck got up and pulled on a pair of pants, and a simple long sleeve shirt.

Twenty minutes later Blair opened the door for Michael and Jenny. Chuck was more than a little surprised when Jenny threw herself into him. His arms instinctively closed around her as she began to sob into his shoulder. Blair invited Michael to take a seat, and got him a drink as Chuck tried to calm Jenny.

"Shh. You're safe now. I'm not going to let you be hurt. You're safe. I've got you. It's going to be okay," he soothed her.

A few minutes later she'd calmed down, and he led her to the couch. She kept a tight grip on his hand, as if it was her lifeline.

"What happened?" Chuck asked.

"I was at a club with Damien…"

FLASHBACK

"You owe me a lot of money, D," said Wesley, speaking loudly to be heard over the music. "And it's time to pay up."

"I don't have it, okay? I will soon. I promise," Damien said.

"Like you've been promising for weeks? I'll take care of your little girlfriend here 'til you get me that money," Wes said, grabbing Jenny's arm and pulling her to him hard.

"Hey, she's not part of this. Leave her alone," Damien said.

"Pay me the money, and I will."

"She isn't worth it. Take her as payment. She's decent in bed," Damien said, and turned to walk away.

"Damien!" Jenny yelled, trying to be heard over the pounding music.

"Shut up, Bitch! We're leaving," Wes said, pulling Jenny with him.

"I don't think so," Michael said, blocking Wesley's path. Wesley looked at the man in front of him. He was tall, solidly built, and had the air and bearing of someone who'd spent more than a little time in the military.

Jenny felt something press into her side, and looked down to see a gun. The fear she'd felt before increased to fear that she'd never felt before.

Michael pulled his own gun, and pressed it to Wesley's heart. "Gunshot to the side might be fatal… but it might not. Gunshot to the heart is definitely fatal. Let her go."

Jenny glanced around. They were in a dark corner by now, and the way they were standing no one else could see either gun.

"Fine! Tell D he still owes me," Wes said, before walking away, furious.

Jenny looked at Michael. When she spoke her voice trembled as badly as her hands. "Who are you?"

"Michael. I'm one of the men Chuck hired to protect you. Come on. We're leaving."

"You're… You're going to tell him what happened, aren't you?" Jenny asked as she followed him out.

"Sure as Hell am."

END FLASHBACK

"Michael, get a couple of the others and find Damien… and Wesley," Chuck ordered. "Keep them away from each other, but I want to meet with each of them."

"Yes, Sir. I'll let you know," Michael said before turning to leave. At Jenny's voice he stopped and turned.

"Michael… Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, and left.

Once the door shut Jenny turned to Chuck. "I'm so sorry, Chuck. You tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen… I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you aren't hurt. And if you really want to thank me, don't go back down that rabbit hole. Go home - where you belong - and stay there. You have no idea how lucky you are to have your home and family to go home to," Chuck said.

Jenny and Blair both realized Chuck was thinking of his distant relationship with his father, and the things that had happened after Bart had died.

"I will, Chuck, I promise. But tonight…"

"Tonight we'll get you a suite here," Chuck said.

Blair picked up the room phone and called the front desk. "The suite next to ours is empty tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Waldorf."

"It's not anymore. Put it in my name. If anyone asks, I'm the one in that room, and I'm not to be disturbed for any reason. And I do mean ANY reason. Understood?"

"Of course, Miss Waldorf."

A short time later Jenny was in her suite, soaking in a hot bath. Despite the heat, she shivered. She'd come so close to being killed tonight. And if not killed, at least raped. Thank God Chuck had someone keeping an eye on her.

She almost smiled at the irony. Chuck had, indirectly, saved her from the same thing he was once going to do to her. She had no illusion that Wesley wouldn't have raped her. Damien had just given her to him, even encouraged Wesley to do it.

How much they had all changed since that night two years ago. Chuck had changed for the better. But her… She'd gotten lost. A memory of something he'd told her months before flashed in Jenny's mind.

Be careful, Jennifer Humphrey. If you come down the rabbit hole, it's going to take more than Blair Waldorf and your army of minions to drag you back out.

He'd been right. Blair and the minions hadn't been able to drag her out of the rabbit hole. But Chuck had been able to. She supposed it was because he'd been down the rabbit hole himself, so he knew the way back.

Early the next morning Chuck's phone rang. "Hello."

"Charles, it's Lily. Jenny didn't come home last night…"

"Relax. She's here at the hotel. There was an… incident, but she's okay. She's just shaken up. We'll bring her home once she wakes up. It was late, and she looked like she could use some rest."

"You're sure she's okay?"

"Yes. I think this may have been for the best. I think she's ready to really come home. This may have made her realize how dangerous her recent actions have been," Chuck explained.

"Okay. Thank you, Chuck. I'll see you in a few hours. Or do you think I should come over there?" Lily asked. "Maybe Rufus should…"

"Lily, she's sleeping. We'll be home later," Chuck said.

Three hours later Chuck, Blair, and Jenny entered the van der Bass Humphrey home.

Seeing her father Jenny ran to him, and wrapped her arms around him. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't break down the way she had the night before. Like Chuck had, Rufus tried to comfort Jenny.

"It's okay. You're home now. I've got you. You're home. You're safe. You're home, Jenny," he told his daughter.

Dan went over to Chuck. "Thank you for keeping her safe and bringing her home."

Chuck nodded. They all moved into the main room, and Jenny told the others what had happened the night before. She stayed curled against her father's side, but mostly kept her eyes locked with Chuck's, taking strength from his steady gaze.

Once she was done Chuck spoke. "My security people have Wesley and Damien. I'm going to go meet with them and finish this up. Make sure they won't bother Jenny again."

"Thank you, Chuck," Rufus said. He knew his daughter was only alive due to Chuck, and hugged her closer for a few seconds.

Blair leaned in and kissed Chuck. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he replied, giving her another quick kiss before leaving.

"Jason. Michael," Chuck greeted as he walked into the old building. Bass Industries was going to rebuild it, but for now it was deserted. Except for Jason, Michael, Wesley, Damien, and Chuck.

"We have Damien in here," Jason said, motioning to one door. "Wesley is in there." He motioned to a different door.

"Gun," Chuck said, holding out is hand.

"Sir…"

"I'm not going to use it… But those two idiots don't know that," Chuck explained.

Jason grinned, and handed over the gun.

Hearing the door open Wesley looked up, and was surprised. He'd expected the thug who'd grabbed him, not a well dressed young man with a smirk on his lips, and a gun in his hand.

"My name is Chuck Bass. The girl you were going to _**take**_last night is my sister."

"Hey. Damien owed me a lot of money, and when he couldn't pay he offered me the girl. I didn't know she wasn't just some party girl slut," Wesley tried to defend himself.

"How much did he owe you?"

"$100,000.00."

Chuck was amused, and let it show. "You call $100,000.00 a lot of money? Please." He turned deadly serious and his voice took on a dangerous edge. "I'll pay you that. In return you will stay away from my sister. And it might be a god idea to relocate. I don't want to see you ever again."

"You got it," Wesley quickly agreed.

Next he went to see Damien.

"Chuck!"

"Hello, Damien. I've paid your debt to Wesley. You will leave New York, and never return. I don't give a fuck what excuse you give your father. If you aren't out of New York in 24 hours you will live just long enough to regret it." The gun in his hand added weight to his words.

"You can't touch me! I have diplomatic immunity!"

"Not from me, you don't. You gave my sister to a drug dealer to save your own ass. And that's after you gave her drugs and used her. You're lucky I'm even letting you live," Chuck told him.

"You can't get away with killing me. I'm the son of an Ambassador. And you need my father."

"I told you before, I'm Chuck Bass. I can get away with anything," Chuck said in a tone of complete confidence. "Even murder. As for needing your father… A business relationship with him would be useful, but hardly necessary. Get out of New York, and don't even think about trying to contact Jenny - ever."

Damien stepped closer. Chuck landed a brutal punch, that sent Damien to the ground, and was sure to leave a bruise black eye. Not looking at Damien again, Chuck turned and left.

Out in the hall Chuck looked at Michael. "Did that club have security cameras?"

"Yes."

"Get the footage. Make a copy and send the copy to the Ambassador. My compliments. Bring me the original."

"I'll take care of it, Mr. Bass."

"Also, you're find a large bonus in your account Monday, for taking care of my sister."

"Thank you," Michael said. Knowing Chuck, the 'large' bonus was going to be in the 5 or 6 digit range. "I have a little sister myself, so I was glad to help."

Chuck shook hands with him, then left. It was time to go home and be with his family and the woman he loved. The thought made him smile. For so many years he'd had a luxurious house, but it hadn't been a home. Now he finally had a home, and a family. And one day - not any time soon, but one day - he and Blair would have their own family, and their own home.

It also felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. The weight of guilt. Guilt for what he'd done, and worse, almost done, to Jenny that night on the roof. But now he'd saved her. Saved her from the very thing he'd almost done to her, and helped her find her way home. He'd dragged her out of the rabbit hole, that he'd always known she'd go down, and brought her back to their family. He'd made amends and found redemption. Who know you could find redemption at the bottom of the rabbit hole…


End file.
